Zutara Week 2010
by SerenityMonkala
Summary: This is my entry for Zutara Week 2010. Prompts: Family, Change, Pain, Date, Harmony, AU, Storm.
1. Family

**Ok so this is the first day of Zutara Week 2010 and the prompt is family! This is just a warning that maiko and kataang are hinted in this story, but it is totally Zutara so don't panic! Read and Review please! :)**

* * *

It was time again for the annual peace summit that took place at Toph's inherited estate in the Earth Kingdom. The rulers and important dignitaries of all four nations and their families congregated around the estate to discuss global issues; things such as economy and reconstruction. This year promised to have the biggest turnout ever, with over 100 of the most important people in the world staying in or around the estate. It was a week before the big event and the first three groups to arrive were having an evening picnic. The sun had set and everyone had gathered around the campfire to hear Sokka tell scary ghost stories. Most of the younger children had fallen asleep in their parents' laps while the older, mainly Dakota and Tenzin listened intently to the story being told. The fire had dimmed enough now to cast eerie shadows upon Sokka's face, enhancing the creepy feeling. Across from Sokka, Katara handed off her youngest child, Meeka, to Aang, stood up and excused herself. Zuko glanced at her, and then followed, saying that he had to use the restroom.

"Hey!" Zuko sent out a loud whisper when they were far enough away from the campfire. Katara turned.

"Zuko..." Her words were cut off by Zuko's mouth colliding with hers. It was startling but not entirely unwelcome. She hesitated, letting herself get carried away in the moment. Then her senses came back to her and she pushed Zuko away.

"What's wrong, Katara?" She glanced back to the campfire. Her husband and children sat peacefully, enjoying their evening. Across from them, sat Mai, holding onto a sleeping Zuna. All of them were blissfully unaware of what she did behind their backs. She turned back to Zuko.

"I love you. But we can't do this anymore." Zuko's face fell.

"Why not?" She turned back to the campfire and then back to Zuko.

"Because of them. Every time we do this, we hurt them even if they don't know it. We have to stop." Katara looked into his eyes. And he nodded.

"You're sure?" She sighed.

"Yes." Zuko kissed Katara on the cheek and they walked back to camp. They took their seats across from each other with their families.


	2. Change

**This is Zutara week 2010 day 2, Change. This is from Zuko's POV and it is a little smaller than usual because this prompt totally stumped me. But anyway here it is! **

* * *

_"The hero always gets the girl."_ Well not this time. No, this time there would be a change in plans. The hero would not get the girl. This time it would be the powerful, bad-guy turned good who sometimes gets overlooked. It was going to be him. Yeah...

"Hey Katara! Do you want to feed the turtle-ducks with me?"

"Um...sure, why not."

Oh yeah!


	3. Pain

**Zutara Week day 3, pain. This story is based off of a song called _A man holdin' on to a woman letting go_ by Ty Herndon. It is a beautiful song and I cry everytime I hear it. The story is short but sweet so enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Two young lovers with their bodies on fire _

_Aching to swim that river of desire_

"I love you, Katara" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Really?" He kissed her and she got her answer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed.

_There's a man with a bottle on the other side of town _

_Swimming with a memory that he can't drown_

"I can't believe I was that stupid!" Zuko exclaimed, slamming the cup down on the bar. He had tried not to mess up again, but he couldn't do it. He buried his head in his arms.

"Just say sorry. She'll understand." The old bartender spoke up. Zuko lifted his head and sighed.

"Ok."

_There's a daddy walking his daughter down the aisle _

_Fighting back tears and forcing a smile_

"You look beautiful." Kya smiled. She twirled around in her bright blue wedding dress then gave Zuko a hug.

"I'm nervous, Dad." He patted her hand and linked his arm with hers.

"Don't be. Jian is a lucky man." They set off through the doors and down the aisle.

_In a hill valley home there's a feeble old man_

_ And he's holding onto a fragile old hand _

_And the angels are coming to carry her home_

"I love you, Katara. I always have and I always will." Zuko stroked her old cheek. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. He lay his head on her chest and squeezed her hand until she was gone.

_A man holding on to a woman letting go_

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I just realized that this story doesn't really work to well with the whole 'pain' thing. but just work with me on this. It's like the balance between pain and not pain... ok yeah its just painfull to love with someone your whole life and then loose them. And there are painfull moments in the story. Ok yeah now I'm done defending myself!**


End file.
